


Daddy Issues NSFW Part 2

by VomitCenter, Willy_Wanker



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dadvid Appreciation Week (Camp Camp), David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Grinding, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Prostate Massage, Puberty, Sharing a Bed, Shotacon, Teleiophile, Touch-Starved, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: Max finally gets the love and attention he deserves!
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Finished faves, Sin Corps





	Daddy Issues NSFW Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction please enjoy and subscribe to Willy Wanker they will be producing content with the help of Scar on a monthly basis.
> 
> All art and characters are owned by the respective creators.
> 
> First image source:  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/45652634
> 
> Second image source:  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64606447
> 
> If the artist in question doesn't want us to use their content contact us either through discord of the comment section and we'll take it down.

David wasn't sure what to say, It's true that he has always felt...something, for the little devil. But he was- He was normal! He wasn't like his father, he can't, he shouldn't...

"Max, I know you're upset about your father, but there is no way this is going to help you." He protested, weakly.

Just as the ginger was about to open his mouth again, Max started grinding against his swelling manhood.

"Max! I'm serious, this is wrong on all kinds of leve- ah!" He groaned, his eyelids fluttering briefly in pleasure.

Max just continued grinding against his groin, not listening to any of David's protests.

"Please..." Max whispered under his breath.

"Please, please, please, please! For fuck's sake, David! How much do I have to beg!?" He yelled, raising his voice with every preceding word.

The older of the two just stared wide eyed, "why is this even happening?" David mentally questioned himself. All summer he wanted nothing more than to protect the boy, now here he is getting hard with Max on top of him.

Max's little hands grasped so desperately to the bottom of David's PJ shirt. A little wet spot was starting to form on tight white briefs at the tip of his clothed erection, which stretched out the fabric leaving little of his smooth body to David's imagination. 

David grabbed Max’s hips in an attempt to end this, but the moment he felt his soft and warm skin against his fingertips, David found himself admiring Max. His conscience is telling him no, but the painful feeling in his groin is telling him yes.

“See, you want this just as much as I do.”

David didn’t even register what he was doing until Max opened his mouth.

“No, Max, I would never- I will never hurt you.” David quickly removed his hands from the boy’s body.

“Does it seem like you’re hurting me right now, dumbass?” Max freed his own member, slipping out of his underwear while maintaining his mounted position. The cold air made him lightly moan.

“Oh no.” David thought to himself with a hungry gaze focused on Max’s throbbing prick.

The boy finally stopped grinding his surprisingly squishy butt against him, but oh lord in heaven above, forgive him for actually starting to enjoy this.

David looked away from Max's hawk-like gaze and started to unbutton his shirt like a bashful whore. 

"Yeah that's it," the boy groaned as his small hands fumbled with David's tied PJ bottoms.

"Looks like someone wasn't paying attention in knot tying last week," the counselor lightly scolded, pulling a single string unlocking his sought after nether region.

Max hungrily pulled down David's waistband and gawked for a moment before grasping David's hand firmly planting it on his caramel booty. 

“So, this is what an adult cock looks like…” David wasn’t american porn level but he was definitely bigger than any of the kids he's seen in the showers at camp, it was kind of...scary? No, scary wasn’t the right word. Max started to feel nervous, it’s just a dick, why was he getting all jittery now? It was his own decision. "I can do this." He steeled himself.

“Uhm...are you alright?” David questioned with a worried look on his face, even in such a sticky situation all he seemed to care about was whether the young one was alright.

“Huh? Oh uh, of course! I’m just, uhm...fuck off! I’m not scared!” Max replied with a shaky voice, his hands slowly reached out to stroke David’s shaft. “it’s not gonna hurt me just by touching it, right?” Just as he was about to grab it, David squeezed Max’s ass and couldn't help but giggle at the faint moan that escaped his young lips. This is what he wanted, this is what they both wanted.

“It’s perfectly fine if you are, you’re still young. It would be weirder for you to not be a little shook up.” David consoled, petting the younger one’s hair as he sat up.

“Max, if we’re gonna be doing this I will need your consent. Well, technically you can’t give actual consent but, um, j-just tell me, are you sure about this?” He asked, looking deep into his aqua green eyes.

Max looked down, both of their members were touching. “When the hell did it get so warm in here?” He felt his breath getting hitched.

“Because if not, then, please, tell me now. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to hold myself back.”

Max gulped, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against David’s chest.

“I do, I want this. I...I just want you to love me, daddy,” the ten year old boy pleaded, heartbroken tears welling again.

David felt like something broke inside. Maybe it was his own heart, maybe it was his crumbling sanity.

David pressed his crotch against Max’s, and without hesitation he wrapped his hand around the two and started rubbing them together.

Max braced his quivering body as waves of pleasure shook his core. David's large hand held Max's lower back as their initial position slowly reversed. Max was on his back and looked up at David looming over him with a lustful glint in his eye. The flaming haired man began to shower Max with love and affection. He started kissing him ever so gently on his cheek and went down his neck to his mocha chest, paying special attention to his perky chocolate nipples. He continued to salivate as he descended ever further, glossing over his slightly pudgy stomach taking a brief stop circling his navel with his tongue. As if all that teasing was the main course David was ready for dessert. 

Max became a mewling mess, "Just like that Daddy," he cried out as David was devouring him, “I thought that was just over exaggerated fanfic bullshit Gwen would write.” He noticed David hungrily focusing on his penis. In an attempt to gain some sort of dominance back he pressed his hips up, his dick now against David’s lips.

Big mistake.

The moment his tip felt even slight warmth Max felt like his bones turned to jelly. David instantly swallowed the whole thing, which was easy considering it was about the size of his pinky. David was in utter bliss. The taste of Max's forbidden fruit was like the finest delicacy. 

“D-Daddy~!” Max moaned loudly, arching his back.

Max’s little prick just felt so comfortable inside David’s mouth, he finally understood why people treat this like it’s the greatest thing ever.

David’s tongue played around with Max's foreskin swirling his tongue around and lapping at his sensitive head.

He had a bit of experience from his college days, but the dicks he had before were all veiny, hairy and made his jaw ache for days. Max’s was soft, his sweat was salty yet sweet and the noises he made were just...he wasn’t even sure what to say.

Normally his voice was filled with venom and he angrily spat insults at him 24/7, It made David curious, what kind of noise would escape those sweet lips if…

“H-hey, why’d you stop?”

David grabbed Max’s legs and promptly pressed them to both sides of Max’s head, He felt something warm and wet lick a stripe against his tight hole.

“F-fuck...that feels…” Better? Worse? It was way different than when he, uhm, ‘experimented’ with his fingers.

When David felt his muscle starting to relax, he pushed his tongue through the ring and ate Max's butt like it was the greatest meal he’s ever had.

“Fuck! Fuck~ deeper~!”

The redhead complied and added a thumb to the mix, stretching his entrance. David literally started to fuck Max with his tongue, thrusting it in and out. His saliva made a mess inside of the youngling. Max curled his toes and bit at his left foot, something was starting to build up in his tummy.

“Daddy, I think I’m gonna pee…” Max knew about cum already from that time he stole David’s phone to watch porn. But played innocent to rile up his partner, David definitely seems to have appreciated it.

The redhead took out his tongue and slowly pressed his middle finger inside the warm cavity, his finger reached much more space than his tongue making Max feel uncomfortable and queasy. That is until he felt something akin to a shock coming from his butt.

“What the hell was that- AH!”

David mercilessly attacked that spot over and over, pressing two fingers in now.

“You’re so perfect, Max...so perfect and beautiful.”

Max was actually startled by that, he’d had people call him cute before, well, until he opened his potty mouth that is. But, beautiful?

After a few more thrusts he felt his balls tightening up and his hips bucked up. As he tried to scream nothing but a silent mewl came out. David released the young one’s legs which were aching now, as Max was panting and heaving, when one question came to his mind.

“Hey, how come none of that white stuff came out?” He feigned in a childish tone.

David seemed surprised. “H-Huh? How come you know about….?”

“Ugh, you actually believed that innocent kiddie act? Did you forget who started this whole thing in the first place?”

“Well, You can’t actually produce or spurt semen until you go through puberty.” Somehow that comment made David feel like even more absolute garbage than he already must be.

David's cock was dripping with precum, "You’re so cruel, Max," the ginger said pouting. 

Max rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, you whine like a bitch, I'll let you finish inside me." 

“What? Max, I can’t do that, you’ll get hurt!” David tried reasoning with the little devil.

“...You’re fine with sucking a kid’s dick but draw the line when it comes to actually fucking?” Max asked with an upset look.

“This is something completely different, your, um, entrance is just too small to handle it.”

The little one turned around to show off his recently stretched hole, slowly circling it with his own teensy fingers. “Come on, don’t pussy out during the best part. I’m prepared enough, aren’t I?” he jeered, moaning at his own stimulation.

David’s cock throbbed heavily at the sight. He really is nothing but a garbage pervert. 

Realizing no matter what he said Max wouldn’t accept “no” for an answer, with a sigh he got up leaving the room, planning on returning with a bottle of massage oil.

In the meantime Max looked around the room, it practically screamed “David”. Camping gear, books on camping, almost everything was camp related in some fashion. Minus the painting on one of the walls gifted by Dolf, it was a windmill with a very specific shape…”That kid is fucking weird. Then again, I’m the one here about to get fucked by my camp counselor to sate my daddy issues.”

David returned, Oil in hand. “Alright, we’ve come so far. I suppose it’s only natural for us to take the next step, but I don’t want you to tear.” David spurted some of the oil on his member and made sure it was strongly coated so it could go on with relative ease.

Max grabbed his own legs and tried spreading them as far as he possibly could. “Calm down. Keep calm. You wanted this, you need this to happen, you want him to love you.” Max’s thoughts came to a halt the moment David’s head tried to push in, his hole clenched with fear and anxiety but slowly accepted his bulbous head. 

David watched intently as his needy cock sunk deeper and deeper into the tiny entrance, his eyes flickered back and forth between Max's cute little dick and his flushed face looking for any indication of pain or discomfort.

Max arched his back when David's thick cock began to heavily pound his still sensitive sweet spot, coaxing dribbles of precum to ebb out with every thrust. 

Max groaned "Harder,"

David completely lost himself in the sinful pleasure. Eager to comply, he rocked his hips with more and more force. Max felt like he was floating, he wasn’t even sure whether or not he was still conscious.

It felt so bad, but it hurt so good.

“Fuck, Max, you feel amazing...” David moaned in between thrusting, Max couldn’t hear anything. His ears felt numb, every sound was blocked out with each squelch whenever David’s and his hips connected.

David pulled out and picked Max up, holding his hips tightly, enough for his fingernails to dig into the boy’s skin, as he thrusted right back into the abused entrance.

The young one wrapped his arms around his counselor, clinging desperately to his back. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

“D-Daddy, do you love me now?” Max had to force the words out of his tight throat, he felt like he was about to pass out.

“I love you, I love everything about you, Max!” David slowed down to give Max a passionate kiss, the little one’s petite lips were so soft and squishy. The ginger pressed his tongue into the fun-sized mouth, exploring each crevice of his bitty front opening.

David felt his balls tighten, his cock twitched as he came inside his partner dumping load after load of his warm white semen into that fine caramel ass. Both collapsed in utter bliss next to each other.

Max was full on crying now, his entire body ached. A kind hand wiped away his tears, David looked at him with euphoria in his eyes. He pressed another kiss to Max’s forehead as he held the boy tightly, stroking his fluffy hair while whispering kind and reassuring words.

Max looked up at the man, he did just what the boy wanted, what Max deserved.

“I love you...Daddy.”  
David’s expression became harsh, as he held the boy tightly against his chest he whispered one last sentence into his ear before the younger passed out.

“I love you too, Max.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB) Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar! 
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudos if you've enjoyed ^^ it means alot. Maybe even share it with other people who would enjoy it :)


End file.
